


Fingers in Everybody's Pies

by rvbawsome



Series: Finger bang bang [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Clit Stimulation, F/F, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: The crew loved Robin.And Robin loved the crew.Discretely.(Aka, everyone's getting fingered and you're all going to like it deal with it)Nami/Robin





	Fingers in Everybody's Pies

**Author's Note:**

> I love poly-pirates and I love the idea of Robin finger-fucking the whole crew on main. 
> 
> There will be more, but we're gonna start with some good ole RoNami B)
> 
> Art was provided by @Trashchaser on Twitter

It had started with a wink; a slow, sultry wink that had Nami lose her footing and stumble her words - damn that knowing look.

Robin kept to the crew in the same way a cat stalks its owner; always somewhere around, with you in sight, but with a respectable distance that wouldn’t crowd you (unless she wanted it to). Nami at first barely noticed the days where Robin would decide to tail her around the ship - all up until she had met the historian’s blue gaze while looking for one of her charting compasses.

She had been caught watching her.

 

Nami had expected a quick stammered apology - but in place of the embarrassed response, Robin had instead given the navigator a sensual smile that sent tingles all through her body. It was only a moment - the smile, the wink, then back down to the book she always seemed to have - but it was enough to make the redhead’s breath deepen.

But these things do happen from time to time - they shared living quarters after all, of course they were going to share looks once or twice. Or thrice. Or anytime they were in a room together. Or anytime they were simply near each other to the point where Nami could tell those knowing eyes were roaming over places not meant for anyone to see.

Eventually she knew exactly where Robin was looking at, and felt it with an unfair intensity.

Nami would feel her breasts tingle out on the deck as she instructed the crew on what weather anomaly was on the horizon; she could felt her backside warm while bending over her maps; her nipples would pebble under her bikini strips the moment that stare brushed over them. Worse still - the longer Robin looked at her, the more the wetness between her legs would grow.

It was driving her mad! Nami couldn’t even take the edge off due to them sleeping in the same room - and she wouldn’t put it past Robin to know exactly what she’d be doing the moment she started doing it. She would be forced to bear that maddening stare until she went mad.

Or so she thought.

While sunbathing under the warm rays of a Spring island sun, Nami could feel the weight of Robin’s eyes long before she could feel her presence.

“May I join you?” Her alluring voice practically purred in the navigator’s ears.

“Longing for some more intelligent company?” Nami opened her eyes to grin at the sight before her; Robin had chosen not to dress in a bikini like her redheaded counterpart - instead opting for a full piece with a long sarong wrapped around her waist and completed with a modest sunhat.

They both instinctively glanced over at the gaggle of their male crewmates who where wrestling and challenging each other to one inane contest after another (honestly who makes a challenge to see who can eat the most sand?).

Her low timbre laughter did terrible things to Nami’s heart as Robin sat herself not but a few inches to the side - close enough to touch, if they wanted to.

“They are certainly a handful, but I love them all the same.” The weight of the historian’s eyes lifted momentarily as she focused them on their idiots, but it returned only seconds later - along with a truly fond smile. The kind of smile that never failed to make Nami’s chest do flips. “Wouldn’t you say the same, Nami?”

She would blame the flames on her face to the sun in the sky, but had no excuse for the twist in her stomach; as Zoro would say - damned woman.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Nami couldn’t help the small tremor that leaked into her voice as she stretched out on the sand and barely held back a gasp when she felt those eyes roam into sensitive areas. “Can’t- Can’t say I wouldn’t miss ‘em if someone took them away.”

A small sweat seemed to break out over the Navigator’s body as Robin chuckled in agreement - she could still feel her body being looked at.

Silence stretched between them as Nami did her best to ignore the press of the brunette’s eyes and quell the growing heat that started to churn in her gut; a whimper had to be suppressed when she felt her traitorous nipples start to bead and perk under her swimsuit - aching slightly with how bad she needed to be touched. The heat inside her groin moved down the longer she laid there until a familiar slickness oozed out to dampen her bottoms.

As inconspicuously as possible, she shifted the leg closest to Robin up - hoping the angle would completely hide the semi-obvious wet mark; and for a while, it seemed to work. All up until she felt a gentle, almost tickling, stroke go down her inner thigh.

Her leg jerked as Nami gasped and raised her head to peer between her legs; a very familiar hand jutted out from the sand that laid under her thighs.

Nami’s mouth dropped and her head whipped around to pierce Robin with a shocked, if not slightly confused, stare. The only thing she was given in return was that very well known smile that only the history could make.

The hand on her thigh though did not dissipate into flowers, instead it stroked again - closer to her groin this time - and Robin cocked her head in a questioning manner. Nami gulped.

She met Robin’s gaze for a moment, then looked over to the other members of their crew, then back; her legs spread ever so slightly. From the way her thighs were blocking the new hand, and with how far away everyone else was, they’d never know unless they strayed near.

_Yes._

Robin’s smile did not grow, but changed into something far less tender and far more hungry; she understood.

The hand between Nami’s legs moved smoothly and quickly ran its fingers over the top edge of the navigator’s mound through her swimsuit - a tease before letting them drift lower to the sticky dampness that had built before.

Nami’s head jerked back and bit her lip to silence a moan of satisfaction when she was finally, _finally_ touched where she needed it most. Robin’s fingers teasingly skated around her erect clit to stroke over her swollen outer lips before returning and scraping a blunt nail back and forth over the cloth covered nub.

The sand around Nami’s fingers crackled as she clawed desperately at whatever wouldn’t grab the others attention; after being so keyed up for so long even just the simplest of touches felt like lightning shooting from her cunt to her toes. She struggled to keep herself quiet as Robin deftly slid her bikini bottoms to the side with another discrete hand and started to play with the navigator’s newly bared pussy.

One of Robin’s thumbs made its home right above her clitoral hood and continuously flicked back and forth while her other fingers quickly dove into her sopping cunt; it was like being fingered by four people at once - and the connection didn’t escape Nami as she sat there writhing with the knowledge that Robin had chosen the same amount of fingers as there would be on their crew.

Her breath hitched as the historian’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her walls and attacked it mercilessly- Nami could almost pinpoint which finger was supposed to represent who; the brutal digits that dug deep into her g-spot would be how Luffy and Zoro would finger her, Usopp would be the slow explorative one that pressed deeper into the back of her walls, and that idiot cook would focus on her clit the same way that Robin was circling her thumb around the throbbing bud.

Nami felt her thighs beginning to shake as the onslaught on her cunt intensified and whimpered feeling fluid starting to seep down her ass - she couldn’t move or pull away from any of Robin’s touches as they started to make embarrassing squelching noises. Her lower belly started to tense - she could feel her clit starting to jerk and-

Her knees quickly came together as her cunt spasmed and throbbed around Robin’s ever moving fingers and her hips rolled once to ride them as an orgasm ripped through her pussy. A hand - Nami’s own - came up to stifle what would have been a loud gasp as she rippled through the aftershocks.

As her body collapsed back into the sand, Robin’s palm came down to grind into the navigator’s clit one last time before dissipating into petals.

Nami sucked air in quick pants as she basked in the loveliness of post-orgasm and spared a short look to where their crew was still messing about on the other end of the shore - all of them none the wiser as to what happened.

A soft laugh brought the navigator’s attention back to the lounging brunette whose eyes glittered with mischievous satisfaction.

“Feeling more relaxed, Miss Navigator?” Robin only called her that now when she was teasing. “If you’re still tense I can assist you further.”

Nami smirked from where she panted on the ground and spread her legs again.

“Sure, but this time make it challenging to stay quiet.”


End file.
